A Bunch of Bleepin Nonsense
by Celestial Dragon1
Summary: Okay fanfic peoples this my now revised version of this ficcy. So get ready to be extremely confused cause here it is! Oh yeah feel the power of the fic!


Hey Fan Fic People!! For all who have read my very un-updated Bio, you're probably really pissed off at me. But don't worry, cause here it is. My very first Inuyasha fanfic (dun, dun, dun!)  
  
OK, anyways it's a little bit crazy and plotless. But that's okay cause it's supposed to be funny. And for all those who don't understand my strange New Jersian humor *please don't hurt me* Allright, on with the ficcy.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, that privelage has been given to his creator Rumiwhats her face, sorry not good with names.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Kei the Incarnadine Goddess, writer of one of the greatest Inuyasha fanfics ever written: Tsubasa. Kei if it wasn't for you writing my first ever review for my poem, I'd probably never be writing fanfics. Thanks so much, you are a true friend.  
  
A Bunch Of Fucking Nonsense  
  
*Celestial Dragon and the Inuyasha group sat around Celestial D's living room. It was so obviously another one of those boring summer days when their's nothing better to do but sit around, channel surf, and talk to Fanfic readers even though you can't see them and they don't talk back. It's enough to drive anyone fucking crazy!!!*  
  
Celestial D. is sitting on the couch, she claps her hands together and looks up.  
  
"Okay readers! I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I haven't posted any Fanfics yet, I'm working on one right now and I promise it's gonna rock! YEAH!!"  
  
Inuyasha, sitting next to her, crosses his arms and scoffs. "Yeah right, I've read this so called 'story' and it's nothin but shit! I mean Hojo could write a better story than you!!!"  
  
Celestial D. stands up and points a finger at Inuyasha. Her face is a mask of anger. After all who the hell would want to be compared to that faggot Hojo.  
  
"You shut your fuckin mouth asshole or I'll use my almighty powers of the authoress to kick your ass!!!!!" (Thunder flashes behind her) "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough damn lightning smoke*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sango walks in from the kitchen with the rest of the Yasha Group, munchies in hand. MMMMmmmmmm munchies.  
  
"Oooooookay. That was weird. Allright, why the hell are we all here anyways?"  
  
Kagome shrugs, "I don't know, their was nothing else to do I guess."  
  
We zoom in on Miroku,sitting on the recliner, who is violently changing the channels on the t.v.  
(Bow down to the allmighty T.V.!!!!!) "Damn it! 400 channels and their isn't shit on!!"  
  
Celestial D. sighs, "Hey don't blame me, blame comcast. Their the ones that said they offered a variety of new shows. Like Hell!!! Aaanyways back to the readers. Now the story I'm writing now is about......"  
  
Sango lets out a startled shriek interrupting Celestial D's talk with da ficcers. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HENTAI!!"  
  
A loud sickening smack is heard and Miroku is on the floor unconcious (YEAH you know what he did*wink,wink* )  
  
Celestial D. stands over Miroku with a confused look on her face. "Heeey, I thought he was channel surfing?"  
  
Kagome stands up and comes over to where Sango and Celestial D. are poking Miroku with the remote, "Yah but you know how men are, they have the attention spans of a gerbil!"  
  
All the girls bust out laughing,while a very pissed off looking hanyou and a kawaii little kitsune sweat drop.  
  
{ Damn, I'm already getting tired. If a guys attention span is as short as a gerbils, then mine must be as short as my dogs. And she's so dumb that she closes her eyes and runs into walls. I'll be back I need a fucking drink ............................................................................ ............... ............................................................................ ..............Aaah that's better, see a little caffeine and now I'm a typing machine.}  
  
Celestial D. turns to the Fanficcers, "Okay now back on topic, I'm making a really great story about a girl who travels to fuedal japan, and I'm sure no one has done anything like this so its gonna be awesome!"  
  
Inuyasha gives her a look like get real, "Awesome? It's a fucking mess!! I mean you even have Kagome mmmpphh............"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Celestial D. had pounced on him and covered his mouth with her hand. She bent down and whispered to him, though everyone could still here. "What are you fucking nuts! You don't give away the plot before I've even posted up a single chapter! Don't make me get Kagome to sit you, ya big oaf!!"  
  
Inuyasha slaps her hands away, "Like you would fucking dare, bitch!"  
  
Celestial D. seems to freeze in place, "What did you call me!!!"  
  
Everyone else still concious, is sitting on the couch and going OOOOOOOOHHH. (ya know, like they do in school)  
  
Inuyahsa smirks evilly,"You heard me bitch, what are you deaf as well as crazy?"  
  
Celestial D. walks up to Inuyasha, "Oh it's going down now boy", she cracks her knuckles and pounces at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirks and jumps at her as well. They collide in a big dust heap, like the ones on t.v. where the cat and dog get into a fight and all you can see is a cloud of dust and a paw or tail once in awhile. Well this was kinda like that, but instead of yowls and hisses there were alot of curses. The kind that would scar a kid for life, oh yeah and a bit of bloodspray!  
(I loves the bloodspray! Teeheeheehee!!!)  
  
Kagome ,very annoyed now, gets up and shouts, "INUYASHA OSAWARI!!" *BAM* There is now an Inu shaped crater in the floor.  
  
Inuyasha can faintly be heard yelling obsenities from the bottom of the hole, " BIIIIITCH!!"  
  
Celestial D. gets up and brushes herself off, she looks pretty much okay except for a few scratches and a bloody lip. {Oh Yeah that's the kinda author you want writing fics for ya!}  
  
She smiles and gives out a big woop, "Wooh! Anyways, I guess I'll let my freaky announcer guy finish up my explanations on the story to come. Right now I've gotta kick a certain hanyou's ass!!!"  
  
From the giant crater in the floor came a resounding, "Like hell you could!!!"  
  
Celestial D. gives the crater a dirty look and flips it da bird*middle finger*, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Inuyasha challenges back, "Yeah, bring it!"  
  
Celestial D. takes up a pose and wags her finger," Oh it's already been brought it!"  
  
(Gomen, I do not own 'Not Another Teen Movie', I just like that part.)  
  
She jumps down into the crater and the fighting and cursing continues.  
  
*ZOOM OUT CAMERA MAN!!!!*  
  
Shippou appears with a sweatdrop and rubs the back of his head. "Heh heh. Well I guess are lovable fanfic writer and Inuyasha have alot of issues to work out. Anyways, were sorry that you had to read this but then again it's just all....."  
  
Everyone appears, Miroku with a giant bump on his head and Inu. And Celestial D. all bloody and bruised. *And dey all shout out*...................  
" A BUNCH OF FUCKING NONSENSE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Celestial D. go back to their fight, and Sango starts to chase Miroku around with her giant boomerang, leaving Kagome, Shippou, and the now appearing Kirara to say goodbye.  
  
Kagome waves goodbye, "See ya all and remember..  
  
Beware the crazy fanfic writer."  
*spooky yes?*  
  
Allright so that's my fanfic . I didn't mean to make anyone angry, so please don't feel offended by anything I say. It was just my pitiful attemts to make everyone laugh in fa..oh wait there's more. Thank you for reminding me less confused viewers.  
  
Everything is dark, suddenly a spooky twilight zone dude appears. "This is not a test. What you have just read truly was a bunch of fucking nonsense. Now the previews."  
  
***Something strange has happened in the fuedal realm. Inuyasha has done something to greatly upset Kagome. Now will she ever return. Or is the girl now appearing through the well someone else. Confused? Worried? Just not caring a fink what happens? Okay so the summary sucks but I wanna leave ya all guessing while not giving anything away. SHIT, now I'm confused. Oh fuck it!! Catch ya all at a later time. And remember to review. Even if it is just a line or two. I don't care, but I might put your name up on my next ficcy. And the first to right a review I really like, no hipocritical kiss ups though, will get my next story dedicated to them. SEE YA! 


End file.
